


Bokuto Fucks Your Thighs

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comeplay, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Intercrural Sex, Mention of painful sex but only briefly, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: that's it, that's the tweet
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Bokuto Fucks Your Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Oct 8: Thigh Fucking, aka Intercrural Sex
> 
> Everyone wants to ride Bo's thighs, but I just want him to fuck mine uwu

“K-Kou–” You whimper and push at his chest, hips wiggling away from him even as your body clenches down upon his cock. Your beautiful, big, strong boyfriend slows, hands rising from your swaying breast to press over yours, thumbs brushing your knuckles.

“Yeah, baby? You okay? Still good?” His hips don’t exactly stop, too eager to pump in the slightest little motions, in and out of your achy, raw insides.

You pout, unfurling shaky thighs from around his hips, letting them butterfly out limply. “Um…It hurts. I’m sorry, I…I wanna keep going, but–”

Koutarou shushes you, gold eyes lowering to watch his messy cock pull out of you, missing your wince. But this isn’t so uncommon. Bokuto Koutarou is big and has the stamina of a draft horse. He knows you can’t keep up sometimes.

“S'okay, beautiful,” he assures you with a blinding smile. You bite your lip and let him collect your weak legs under strong hands, shifting on his knees to get closer again. He winks at you. “Let me take care of you.”

You make a soft, pleased sound, one that has his cock throbbing against the soft back of your thigh and his teeth biting down on his lip. He shifts your legs to one strong shoulder, ankles crossed and held in a big hand. He tilts his head down and a thick glob of spit drips from his pretty lips to land on his cock. His gaze rises, and he winks at you when you grin at the sight.

“You’re just too much for me sometimes, Tarou,” you purr, reaching between your thighs to pull his wet cock into place, bottom side up against your tender cunt. He looks so smug above you, and you laugh softly, arching your hips to drag and split your puffy lips around his shaft until his dick comes into contact with the wet leak of your sex.

You squeeze your thighs tight, toes flexing into a point on his shoulder, and Koutarou drags his cock back and pushes forward again. The big, warm head of his dick catches on your buzzing clit, the pop of flesh connecting loud with the rhythmic slap of your hips meeting.

Koutarou hisses appreciatively, dipping his chin against your ankles, warm hands rubbing down and massaging the fat and muscle clenched around his dick. “God, I love fucking your thighs. Almost feels as good as your pussy, baby.” Gold eyes glance up at you from under thick lashes, strong fingers indenting flesh when he tugs at your thighs to drag you into his heavy fucks.

You whimper and grip the sheets above you. His cock leaks all over your clit every time the head flicks against the needy nerves. With your fists in the pillows above you, your breasts are free to sway with each slap of his hips into your ass, and those bright gold eyes lock onto the mesmerizing motion. Curling an arm around your knees, pinning your ankle with one hand to his broad shoulder, he reaches out and grasps a breast again, massaging and pinching gently with his big fingers.

“Fuck, it feels good,” you moan, wiggling your hips and covering his warm hand with yours. Bo grins and moans, grasping firm and jiggling the fat of your tit playfully before he pinches your delicate nipple. You gasp and press your palm flat against the top of his cock, the drag across your clit making your toes curl. “D-Does it feel good for you, Kou?”

A low, rumbling sound of pleasure escapes the man above you, those bright eyes catching yours in the darkness of your bedroom. “Every part of you feels good, baby.” He sighs, swaying his hips through the sticky slick he’s spreading from your pussy to your thighs with each bouncing thrust against you. A deep sound vibrates against the back of your legs when you curl your fingers around his girth, the extra stimulation making it throb against you. Koutarou’s head drops forward with a sultry moan, pinning you to the bed with his strength and a squeeze of your breast, folding forward to lean against his free palm to watch his hips bounce against the rippling flesh of your butt.

He shivers hard, locking his hips up against the back of your thighs and grinding up against you. “Aw fuck,” he breathes, lifting his chin to give you a handsome grin, big hand sliding down your tummy to squeeze your hip. “You’re gonna make me cum.” His voice is raspy and thick with his end. Golden eyes, drowsy with lust, sparkle when he watches you move restlessly at his admission and thrust back against him, pussy fluttering on nothing with each sawing pass of his cock across your clit.

You give him a wide-eyed look that always makes him weak in the knees for you, stroking up his arm as his hand passes up your side to gently grip your throat. “Gonna cum on my pussy, baby?” You ask, breathy and needy, letting him press you down by your neck, your breasts arching up. You almost giggle when his chest flushes bright red up to his neck, and he chokes on his next inhale, hips stuttering to grind his cock between the plush of your legs and against the palm of your hand. He groans your name, kissing at your ankles on his shoulders and squeezing appreciatively at your neck. Your head swims, and you cling to his wrist and feel a twist of need tighten in your gut as you watch Koutarou fall apart from under heavy lids.

The first stripe of cum he releases leaks between your thighs and against your stomach. Bokuto pulls back from you quickly, groaning a curse as he pushes your legs towards your chest and thrusts his cock against your folds. His body tenses with each hot gush of cum he lets paint your pussy and thighs, breathing hard through his orgasm. You moan and hug your thighs to your chest for him, and one of his hands comes up to stroke and rub at the back of your thigh.

“Fuck, baby, you look _good_ covered in my cum,” he babbles mindlessly, dissolving into a shaky laugh as he works his fist slowly across his cock until there’s nothing left to drip onto you. You jolt when he slaps his cock against the mess he made, sticky and wet impacts against your swollen clit and folds that makes you whine and fist your sheets. Koutarou shoots you a teasing smirk, unabashed about rubbing his softening cock against your sensitive nerves.

You let your tired legs fall open once your boyfriend sits back on his thick thighs. “You’re just gonna tease me like that and not do anything about it?” You whine playfully, pressing your toes into the bed to roll your hips against nothing.

His dark brows rise, leaning over you to give you a sweet smooch. “You wanna cum again?” He purrs, scattering kisses across your chest. You nod and shift eagerly against the sheets, pulling pillows under your shoulders to get a perfect view of your beautiful boyfriend settling himself down between your cum-slicked thighs, strong arms curling around your hips.

With little hesitation, Bokuto licks through his cum on your pussy and gently kisses your folds with a muffled groan. You croon and drag your fingers through his hair, appreciating his softness.

He swirls his tongue across your clit and pops off long enough to swallow and grin up at you. He waggles his brows and rubs at the muscles of your thighs, pressing them closer to his face until you’re wrapping your legs around his neck, squishing his blushing cheeks.

“That’s it, honey. Squeeze my face tight with these pretty thighs while I make you cum, okay? Don’t hold back.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
